epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Bay
Michael Bay battled Steven Spielberg, Alfred Hitchcock, Quentin Tarantino, and Stanley Kubrick in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Michael Benjamin Bay (born February 17, 1965) is an American film director and producer. He is known for directing high-budget action films characterized by their fast edits, stylistic visuals and extreme use of special effects. His films, which include The Rock (1996), Armageddon (1998), Pearl Harbor (2001), and the Transformers film series (2007–present) have grossed over US $5 billion worldwide. Despite his considerable success at the international box office, Bay has been heavily criticized for his work by film critics. Lyrics That's enough! I've heard enough crap from all of you! Why don't I come down there and show you what a real star can do? I swoop low with the telephoto, no Bruckheimer, I work solo. If there's one thing I've learned, bitch, this game is about mother fucking money! I make that dollar, y'all, mother fucking money! Even make Mark Wahlberg make some mother fucking money! I set up shop and got a few drops of that Got Milk money! Rose to The Rock, now I got that socks made of silk money! I ain't got that guilt money! I don't give a fuck! I take my checks to the bank, and I sign 'em with my nuts! I give the people what they love, while the critics say I'm evil! Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel! Got a gift from above and the eyes of an eagle! When it comes to blowing up, no director is my equal! Trivia *He is the fifth character played to bear the given name Michael in any of its forms, joining Michael Jackson, Mikhail Gorbachev, Mikhail Baryshnikov, and Michael Jordan. **If you count Michael J. Fox, he would be the sixth. ** He is the fourth to rap. *He and another Michael, athlete Michael Jordan, share the same birthdate of February 17. Bay is the younger by two years, ±1 day when accounting for a leap year in 1964. *Prior to his appearance, Bay and his films are referenced negatively by each of the previous four directors in the battle, thus provoking him to enter. **He is the fifth person to enter a battle due to something a previous rapper in said battle said, after Vladimir Lenin (Pride of Lenin), Mikhail Gorbachev (Birth of Marx/Birthmarks), Vladimir Putin (Real Power), and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Just say the first thing that pops into your mind). ***However, if you count Marty McFly (who was called "chicken"), he would be the sixth. ***He is the first person to enter a battle due to being directly insulted, or the second if Marty McFly is counted. *He is the seventh character with film-making and directing experience, after Clint Eastwood, Bruce Lee, Steven Spielberg, Alfred Hitchcock, Quentin Tarantino, and Stanley Kubrick. **He is the second one to be portrayed by Nice Peter, after Steven Spielberg. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Category:Nice Peter